Fuli's Past
by Prismlight97
Summary: What exactly happened in Fuli's past Told using the song Every storm by Gary Allan. note Fuli is a king cheetah.


**So it's been a while since I've been here and it's been a while since I actually wrote anything aside from essays, hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I do not own The Lion Guard or Every storm. Every storm is by Gary Allan and The Lion Guard is by Disney**

Fuli stood inside a cave taking shelter from the rain. Unlike every other day, the Lion Guard was taking a day off. As Fuli stood memories of her past came back to her

 _Oh so your standing in the middle of the thunder and lightning._

a young cheetah cub is standing outside during a thunderstorm, determined to leap over a puddle after her brothers mocked her about being weak.

 _I know you're just feeling like you just can't win, but you're trying._

Fuli charged and jumped as far as she could only to end up in the puddle, soaked and covered in mud. She shook herself as much as she could before hearing a small laugh coming from a bush.

 _It's hard to keep keepin' on, when you're being pushed around. Don't even know which way is up, you just keep spinning down, 'round down._

Standing up she yelled out " what do you want Nyama and Guvu?!" Nyama and guvu looking like regular spotted cheetahs came out of the bushes.

"Oh, nothing much little sister, is it bad for a brother to watch his little sister so she doesn't get hurt?" Nyama asked innocently with a baby talk tone, " then again that happens with you all the time doesn't it, you little runt."

"Yeah, face it you'll never be stronger than us!" Guvu the less dominant of the 2 said, all the while shoving her down

 _Every storm runs, runs out of rain._

Fuli stood up once again to see her 2 brothers walking back to under a tree, where she saw her mother watching her with eyes full of disappointment.

 _Every dark night turns into day._

When her mother looked away, Fuli looked up to see that the rain had stop. She walked to her mother ready to head home but not before eating. When she got there however, the gazelle that was once there was now being fought over by the 2 brothers. She looked to her mom hoping she would still get some only to see that her mother didn't care.

 _Every heartache will fade away. Just like every storm runs, runs out of rain._

Fuli sighed and lied down waiting. After her brothers had their fill her mother decided to head back home to their cave. Fuli climb on a flat rock inside only to get kicked off by Nyama, blue eyes piercing through her green orbs. She moved to a smaller spot in the cave then fell asleep.

 _So hold your head up and tell yourself that there's something more, and walk out that door._

Fuli woke up in the middle of the night, looking around she saw that her whole family was asleep. from outside the entrance of the cave a bit of moonlight came in. She looked at her brothers then back at the entrance. Face crinkling with determination, she stood up and moved out of the cave.

 _Go find a new rose, don't be afraid of the thorns, 'cause we all have thorns._

Fuli kept running at the dead of night hoping to catch any bit of food only to have them slip from her grasp, or fall down. Scratched and bruised the young cub kept pushing no matter how much it hurt but when the sun came she could no longer run. Heading back home to get some sleep. This continued for many days, usually with her not eating enough food until it happened.

 _Just put your feet up to the edge, put your face towards the wind, and when you fall back down just keep remeberin' ._

Fuli ran and ran. she was far from a gazelle she was trying to hunt, she got close to getting it's neck but missed by a little bit. This caused her to fall but she got back _up,_ ready to run after it one more time.

Moving through the bush silently, she was a little over 20 ft away from the gazelle. Fuli reared herself and ran as fast as she could, when was right on the tail of the creature in pursuit, she jumped landing on it's neck she gave the final blow by biting as hard as she could on the neck. The gazelle, neck covered in blood, thrashed and in a few minutes, stopped struggling and fell limp under Fuli.

Releasing her hold she looked toward the horizon where the sun had gone up, and a gust of wind blew pat her, Holding her head up she enjoyed the feeling of the cool air moving through her fur, as if she was running.

 _Every storm runs, runs out of rain._

Heading back home was not easy, it had started raining and the cub still carried her game home where she plopped it down in front of her mother, hoping for any sign of approval. She waited eagerly, and when her mother's praise was about to come. Guvu stood in front of her claiming that he was the one that injured the gazelle so it made it easier to catch.

Their mother believed Guvu let him take the catch but not before taking the leg and giving it to her daughter. Fuli looked up to her in disbelief as did Guvu. Before Fuli could utter a single word her mother looked at her with something in her eyes that Fuli had never saw, hope? Courage? Pride? With a voice loud enough to wake the whole Savannah, her mother spoke," eat up young ones, when Nyama wakes I expect you to be ready for training harder than any you've received,".

While her brothers saw this as an opportunity to show her that they're much stronger, Fuli saw this as an opportunity to prove herself to her family, to proved that a cheetah with a genetic disorder can still be as strong as a regular cheetah.

 _Every dark night turns into heartache will fade heartache will fade like every storm runs, runs out of rain._

Day after day for a whole month, The family of cheetahs trained to get stronger , every night Fuli would sneak out train even more.

 _It's gonna run out of pain. It's gonna run out of sting. It's gonna leave you alone. It's gonna set you free. Set you free._

The final day came where they were to take a series of test, speed, endurance , and stealth. The 2 brothers had doubt in their eyes but in Fuli's nothing was shown other than determination. The prize for passing the tests, their freedom. When they pass they have the power to come and go as much as they want or leave in general, and in order to pass they must pass all test.

They had lined up in one line ,including their mother, for the speed test the goal was to past her or be side by side with her through out the whole race. When the mother had sped off that was their cue. The 3 cubs stayed close to her, until Guvu fell but he kept running unable to catch up to the 3. Fuli stayed strong while Nyama stayed close to his mom getting worn out but the race was over in a minute so he stayed as strong as possible. Fuli said one word and she sped past her family and to the finish line panting only a little bit.

Her mother for the first time looked at her the way she did with the 2 brothers, full of love and pride. Coming next was the endurance test where they had to keep running in circle for 10 minutes with out getting winded out no deal. Guvu failing the 1st test couldn't do the last 2. Fuli and Nyama ran at their mothers signal and surprisingly then both passed, but Nyama's breaths were short while Fuli still had the energy to go on for hours, still he passed none the less.

The final test required them to be quiet and sneak up on an alert gazelle. Nyama and Fuli had the same target, but came from different directions. Nyama on the left and Fuli on the right.

They both crouched low to the ground and while both doing well, Fuli had an advantage because she doesn't use sight to know where she's going, rather she uses her touch. Feeling the ground Fuli crouched as low as possible slinking through the grass making little to no noise, not enough to give her position away, Nyama however just slicked through the grass as fast as he could and snapped a branch giving his position away and the gazelle called him out.

This gave fuli the perfect opportunity to pounce and she did. She stared the gazelle in the eyes before getting off. Looking towards her mother she saw a smile of pure pride and joy. Fuli, the king cheetah, the weakling in the family had passed the test

 _It's gonna set you free._

Now, Fuli looked out on the horizon once more where the rain kept pouring just like her memories. and soon it stopped.

 _It's gonna run out of pain._

She looked closer to see her friends run to her den. She was not the same cheetah she was before. Getting to her friends she asked if she was needed for anything. " Something wrong Kion?" She asked. Kion shook his head.

"No not at all Fuli, it's just we need to work on drills again after that storm there might be trouble tomorrow, so would you join us.?" Kion looked at her amber eyes locking with green ones.

"Of course!" Fuli exclaimed, " Now come on!" she said impatiently.

 _it's gonna set you free._

"Of course Fuli, Till the Pride Lands end!" Kion started and he started running followed with the rest of the lion guard.

"LION GUARD DEFEND!" everyone had said. Kion looked to Fuli once more and in her eyes, The determination that had been shown since she was cub still remained, and it will remain till the day she give up, which knowing Fuli would be never.

 **The End**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed it I had fun making this one, also yes I skipped a verse. Please review and have a good day. :)**


End file.
